


Nienna, the Lady of Tears

by Inkstained_Dreamer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhyming, but rhyming because when I write free verse I have an existential crisis, didn't have time for a story so I wrote a poem instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkstained_Dreamer/pseuds/Inkstained_Dreamer
Summary: Just a little poem.
Kudos: 5





	Nienna, the Lady of Tears

**Author's Note:**

> What with school and everything, I didn't have time to start a new fic this week, but writing called to me, so I put pen to paper (or....fingers to keyboard) and out came this poem for one of my favorite Valar. :)  
> I hope you enjoy.

Our lady of sorrows, our lady of tears,

We tell you our worries, our griefs, and our fears,

Your arms open for us, so soft and so blessed,

The quiet Halls of Sorrow in the uttermost West.

Dear lady Nienna, you we revere,

For you teach us the value of all we hold dear,

You heal the heartbroken, and love without bounds,

You wait for us all when our feet leave these grounds.

Nienna, Nienna, please bring us peace,

Give us the courage to seek release,

The strongest can fear, and the wisest can break,

Each and every one of us carries heartache.

You lighten our burdens, you lift up our eyes,

With your help we see that stars shine in dark skies.

Love is not weakness, and neither is grief,

Feelings aren’t fatal and don’t have to be brief.

To have been hurt deeply, and to care all the same,

This is the lesson that goes with your name.

Lady Nienna, you see good in us all,

When we throw down our swords, your name we will call. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
